jinchurikiwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Riku Hibiki
Riku Hibiki is a young boy who ran away from the Hidden Leaf Village when he was 8 years old. As he was running, at night, he ran into a young man named Ryuu Sasaki. Ryuu promised the young boy a home where he would be loved and cherished. Riku accepted, and has been part of the Daichiran ever since despite not being a Jinchuriki. History Riku had been born to a very loving family, who cherished him and loved him, at least as long as they were still alive. Both of his parents were shinobi who died in the Great Ninja War when Riku was only two years old. He had no other family besides his older brother Raiden, and therefore was raised by the village itself. He was given a room and various people came by to take care of him, but otherwise, Riku raised himself. He heard all about his parents and how they were great heroes. Riku decided that he would attend the Ninja Academy and become just as great as his parents were. Everyone had high expectations of him, and he felt a lot of pressure to succeed, almost a little too much pressure. Raiden was never there for Riku. Riku hated that any time he saw his brother, he would pretend he didn't exist. Raiden never talked to any one else, but the young mind of Riku thought it was just him. No matter what he did to get his brother's attention, the boy would not do anything in response. All Raiden did was what he was ordered to do, eat, and sleep. Riku wanted to have his brother love him, but it never seemed to happen. Riku's mentor, Takeo Saitou, was the one who trained him and was Riku's only sensei. Takeo, however, pushed Riku a lot harder than he was used to, and it was almost to the point that it was abuse. While Riku appreciated that Takeo-sensei taught him in private away from everyone else, Riku resented the man. One day, when Riku was 9 years old, Takeo hit Riku multiple times, causing him to bruise, and Takeo began yelling at Riku to fight back. However, Riku ran away as fast as he could, until he finally ran into someone. Riku did not realize it, but he had been going much faster than almost any other person, as he had unlocked his Kekkei Genkai of Swift Release. Riku had bumped into and nearly knocked out, Ryuu Sasaki, the ninja that had been missing for almost a year at that point. Riku had fallen to the ground, but Ryuu offered a hand to the young boy. Ryuu asked Riku to join him on his quest to find a better world for all those who deserved it. The young naive boy accepted. As soon as Riku was accepted into the Daichiran as the third member of the organization, Ryuu trained Riku personally. Riku soon looked up to Ryuu like an older brother and respected him. The two not only trained, but had fun together, and got along quite well. Riku discovered that he had a great talent with lightning jutsu, and even managed to develop his own lightning jutus under the instruction of Ryuu. When Riku began training with genjutsu, he discovered that he was a natural at genjutsu, and became quite an expert at it. By the time he was 12 years old, he became known through the Daichiran as the expert interrogator, and could extract almost any information from almost anyone. Kekkei Genkai The Swift Release (迅遁, Jinton) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that can be used to move at virtually instantaneous speed, granting the user an advantage over opponents with more strength than speed, such as users of Chakra Enhanced Strength. This nature therefore renders the user invulnerable against most taijutsu. Physical Appearance Riku is described a short boy with messy white hair and knobby knees. He is quite skinny and has a big appetite. Riku looks like a normal young boy and acts like one. However, his abilities are much more than the average 13 year old's. Riku has innocent looking large blue eyes which seem to be able to win over many people's hearts. He is nearly skin and bones, and is actually quite underweight for his size. When Riku is fighting, he usually has his hands glow with lightning to strengthen his attacks, and he looks a lot more fierce than he does normally. He looks like a formidable opponent to almost all, despite his age. Riku usually wears a T-shirt with a V cut for the neckline with a long sleeve undershirt. He also pairs these shirts with a pair of white shorts and a pair of white and purple sneakers that Ryuu had given him on his Relbirthday. Personality Riku really is a kid at heart, but if one only meets him in battle they would never know that. He has crushes and loves to have fun. He'll pull pranks when not in business. He is reckless and naive. He won't think before he jumps into something, which can sometimes end in a bad consequence. Riku has gotten quite hurt in the past trying to accomplish a goal, and even while Ryuu is encouraging of Riku, he still feels the pressure to not mess up, because he wishes to make Ryuu proud of him. In Battle, Riku seems heartless and ruthless. He will not hesistate to attack or kill someone that stands in his way and will not give up no matter how hurt of depleted he is. He will crawl, he will fight even if it kills him. Riku is a good guy in his heart, and cares about every single person, but his goals and Ryuu's goals are more important to him than any other person. And then all of the Daichiran come, then the Hidden Leaf, and then everyone else. Riku is fiercely loyal to the big-brother like person to him, Ryuu Ssasaki. Ryuu took him in when he ran away from the Village and his very verbally and physcially abusive sensei. Riku sees Ryuu as a hero and will give his life for Ryuu if it came down to it. Abilities Riku is highly skilled in lightning ninjutsu and genjutsu. Even at his young of an age, he is a master of the genjutsu arts and has been known as one of the greatest interrogators to the point nearly no one can resist his genjutsu. It took Riku about a year to get the hang of genjutsu, especially since his sensei, Ryuu, fails miserably at genjutsu, but once he got the hang of it, Riku grew exponentially. Riku specializes otherwise in lightning ninjutsu, and while he isn't as good as he is with genjutsu in this field, he is still quite good. In fact, Riku has created several of his own jutsus, some weak and some that nearly killed him to use they cost so much chakra. His favorite move is Lightning Threading, where his hair turns into blue lightning and he control threads of lightning that he can control quite well. Riku is higly adepted at fighting, but he has poor chakra control, and he looses focus quite easily. Due to his Swift Release kekkei genkai, he is very adept at dodging, but he doesn't have enough strength to block very well without getting somewhat hurt anyways. While Riku knows how to use weapons, such as kunai knives and swords, he isn't good at it, and is aim is terrible especially when he throws a weapon. It's almost comical how terrible his aim is with any sort of weapon, throwing a kunai at someone in front of him, and it going off in an almost 90° angle from the intended target. Relationships Daichiran Ryuu Sasaki : Riku and Ryuu are like a pair of goofballs when they are alone. Riku trusts Ryuu with his life, and would gladly jump in front of a bus for Ryuu. Riku feels that Ryuu saved him from being tormented by Takeo for the rest of his life, and loves Ryuu. He is fiercely loyal to "Brother Ryuu", and would never ever in a million years betray him, unless Riku believed it was for the better. : Ryuu has trained Riku as much as he could, and Riku appreaciates all of the good encouragement Ryuu has given him. Riku hopes that one day he can surpass Ryuu and make him even more proud than he is. He wants to be useful to Ryuu as repayment for offering his friendship to him. Family Raiden Hibiki : Riku has always resented his brother because he went silent when their parents had died. Raiden was only 7 years old at the time, and was about to graduate when he recieved the news. Raiden graduated, however, over the years he never competed in the chunin exams and had never gotten promoted from genin. Riku never heard his brother talk before. Raiden never did anything for Riku through the whole time that Riku was in the Hidden Leaf Village. : Raiden, however, was extremely affected by the death of his parents, and never talked until about a year after Riku left, when Raiden snapped to his senses. Riku hates Raiden, and if he gets a chance, Riku would try to kill him for leaving him all alone. Hiroki and Naomi Hibiki : Hiroki and Naomi Hibiki were Riku's parents before they died in the previous war. Riku always looked up to them, however, he blames them for leaving him with Raiden and having to raise himself. Riku wants to make them proud, but he would rather make Ryuu proud then his dead parents. : Hiroki and Naomi Hibiki loved Riku and Raiden with all their hearts, and Riku feels guilty that he can't even remember their faces. All he has left of them is the money they had left behind, and his mother's shark tooth necklace, which he lost when he left the Leaf Village. Riku thinks a lot about his parents, even so long after they died. He wonders sometimes if they were proud of the kind of person he has become. Hidden Leaf Villagers Takeo Saitou : Takeo was Riku's private techer when he was in school. Takeo really wanted to make Riku the best that he could, and so he pushed the young boy to exhaustion and seemed really mean to Riku. Riku appreciated him teach him and all, but hated him with a passion. : Riku didn't like Takeo as his sensei because Takeo constantly hurt Riku both physically and mentally. When Riku had finally decided to leave Takeo, it was when he found out he had the Swift Release kekkei genkai and ran into Ryuu Sasaki. Category:Swift Release Category:Daichiran Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Characters Category:Kekkei Genkai Users